


Never Close Enough

by skintightsocks



Series: Werewolf Blaine [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Felching, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/skintightsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's eyes are dark, much darker than Kurt ever remembers them being, and Kurt's going to have to start marking Blaine's freaky werewolf mating season on his calendar if it gets Blaine to act like <i>this</i>, all uninhibited and desperate to be close to Kurt, to taste him, to have <i>sex</i> with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Close Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song "Skin Tight" by Scissor Sisters. Written for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/glee_kink_meme/3381.html?thread=10013749#t10013749) on the [](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/profile)[**glee_kink_meme**](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/).

_Meet me in my room for chem study session?_

 _sure!! be there in 15 min_

Kurt sends the text message and lets out a shaky breath in the quiet of his dorm, glancing nervously over to his bedside table. He could just go over and see Blaine right now for what will probably be more discussion of musical theatre than actual studying for chemistry, but Blaine's been increasingly... _predatory_ is the best word Kurt can come up with, and it's been causing Kurt some issues. He'd been frustrated enough with how long it took them to finally get together, and once Blaine dropped the werewolf bombshell, well. Long story short, Kurt has spent a _lot_ of time the past few months with his hand around his dick and Blaine on his mind, and he thought maybe that would change after they finally started dating, but if anything it's just gotten worse.

It's not like Kurt had wanted to jump straight into bed with Blaine or anything. He was fine with not rushing things, but the werewolf issue added a pressure all its own. Blaine was always worried about hurting him or scaring him or any number of things that meant Blaine would only let things go so far before backing off, and so Kurt spent a lot of his time around Blaine so turned on he could barely think and unable to do anything about it. Kurt's not sure if Blaine's aware of that or not, but he does know that either Blaine's been getting way, way more lax in the self-control department or he wants Kurt to die of sexual frustration. For the past few days he's been pinning Kurt with dark looks, sticking close, crowding him into things and just breathing him in, and it leaves Kurt panting and hard and _desperate_ , even though he knows Blaine's just going to send him back to his room if he tries anything.

So really, Kurt thinks, leaning over and rummaging in the drawer for his lube, this is just a... precaution. It will make things easier on both of them. Maybe if Kurt's relieved the tension, so to speak, he'll actually be able to think about something _else_ around Blaine. Maybe it's his constant sexual frustration that's making Blaine all intense and clingy, like some kind of pheromone thing. Blaine's told him the basics, but there's still a lot about teenage werewolf physiology that Kurt doesn't know. It's entirely possible that he's doing _both_ of them a favor when he shimmies out of his pants and underwear and squeezes out a bit of lube into his palm before wrapping his hand around his cock.

Kurt is an excellent human being, he's always thought so.

Kurt had intended to just jerk off. He's kind of a pro at it now - his brain supplies him with a seemingly never-ending stream of Blaine-related fantasies, and once Kurt settles on one and falls into a quick, hard rhythm with his hand it doesn't take him long at all. This time, though, he can't stop thinking about the way Blaine's been pressing close, backing him up against walls and kissing Kurt deep and slow, and the way when Blaine had kissed him goodbye last night he'd grabbed at Kurt's ass, grabbed and squeezed and tried to push him even closer, only to act like everything was normal when he finally broke the kiss.

Kurt had told Blaine fifteen minutes, but he can't quite help himself from letting his fingers rub down over his hole, pressing gently, and the way his hips jerk up at the touch and the thought of it being Blaine's fingers instead makes Kurt's decision for him.

Pouring some more lube over his fingers, Kurt licks his lips and spreads his legs open, reaching down between them to rub over his hole and then press two in at once. It always takes a second to get used to the way it feels but then Kurt has his other hand back on his cock, squeezing and stroking slowly as he closes his eyes and thinks about Blaine. It shouldn't make the heat rise to his face as much as it does - they're _dating_ , and if Kurt can't fantasize about his hot werewolf boyfriend then who can he fantasize about? - but Kurt feels himself blushing anyway as he thinks about Blaine pinning him down to the bed, pressing his face into Kurt's neck and replacing Kurt's fingers with his own.

Kurt groans softly, his fingers dragging in and out a little faster now. He tries to crook them just right when he presses inside, tries to imagine the weight of Blaine on top of him, or maybe Blaine holding his wrists into the mattress, or maybe Blaine's mouth sucking hard right where Kurt's neck meets his shoulder. The heat pools low in Kurt's stomach just thinking about it, making him stroke over his cock faster now. He presses in a third finger, his body tightening up around them until he takes a few breaths and starts to relax, working his fingers inside slowly. The stretch quickly goes from uncomfortable to just that extra pressure inside Kurt needs to get off.

Kurt knows he's close so he stops holding back, tilting his head back onto the pillow and imagining Blaine fucking him, that the pressure inside isn't from his own fingers but from Blaine's cock instead. Sometimes Kurt imagines Blaine being gentle and slow, kissing every inch of Kurt's skin first, but this time it's all frustration and fucking hard into Kurt, snapping his hips forward and breathing loud and hot next to Kurt's ear. Just the thought of Blaine being rough with him thrills Kurt, makes his stomach twist up tight and wanting, and he's pressing his fingers in hard and coming over his fist before he can even think about trying to drag his orgasm out.

Kurt takes a minute to catch his breath, easing his fingers out when he's stopped squeezing around them through the aftershocks of his orgasm and grabbing some tissues to clean off his hands. A quick glance at his clock tells him it's already been 18 minutes and Kurt sighs, standing up on wobbly legs to wash his hands and throw some clothes on.

-

Kurt is standing in front of Blaine's door five minutes later and trying not to fidget nervously, and just as he raises his hand to knock, the door swings open.

"Sorry I'm late," Kurt says immediately, but instead of looking angry or annoyingly patient and understanding, Blaine's eyes just go wide and his nostrils flare. Kurt steps inside after a few seconds of Blaine just _staring_ at him all intensely, shutting the door slowly behind him. "Are you okay? Did I come at a bad time?"

"No, yeah, I'm fine," Blaine says, his voice a lot deeper than usual and his hair starting to curl, already rebelling against the gel he'd put in it earlier that day. Kurt is just setting down his messenger bag when Blaine grabs him by the hips and presses Kurt into the wall, ignoring Kurt's gasp of surprise and getting _really_ close. Which in itself isn't bad at all, but even with Blaine getting touchier and touchier all week, it was never like this, never just in Kurt's space, pinning Kurt to the wall with his entire body and _sniffing_ at him. "You're wearing my hoodie."

"Yes, well, not even I can be on _all_ the time, I was in a rush. You left it in my room a few days ago-- it's okay that I'm wearing it, right? You don't have, like, clothes-sharing issues, do you?" Kurt laughs nervously, trying not to shiver when Blaine slides his hands up underneath the hoodie, petting at Kurt's sides. It's not that Blaine's hands are cold or anything - he actually runs a little warmer than most people - but the gentlemanly and sexually frustrating Blaine from two weeks ago never would have gotten this close to Kurt, touching him like this.

"I like it," Blaine says, his fingers squeezing at Kurt's sides. "Like it when you smell like me," he adds, trying to press even closer and nuzzling his nose behind Kurt's ear. Blaine breathes in deeply and then groans, his hips pressing forward a little.

"You okay?" Kurt asks again, his voice shaking, and Blaine just makes a low, rumbly noise and trails his nose down from Kurt's ear to his jaw and down his neck, and then Kurt does shiver a little.

"You jerked off," Blaine says, nuzzling in under Kurt's ear, and Kurt freezes.

"What? No! No I didn't," Kurt yelps.

"Mmm, you did though," Blaine says, reaching down for Kurt's hands. "I can smell it."

"You can-- oh god, tell me it's because you're a werewolf and I haven't been grossly overestimating my own personal hygiene this entire time."

"Werewolf," Blaine says, bringing Kurt's left hand up to his mouth and kissing at his palm. "You didn't just jerk off, though, did you?" Blaine asks, his voice low. Kurt can feel his stomach tighten up.

"Blaine," Kurt says, his voice wavering a little. "Maybe I should go, I didn't mean to--"

"No," Blaine says, his voice a low growl as he pins Kurt even closer to the wall. Kurt can feel Blaine's cock pressing in against his thigh and and his own gives an almost painful twinge as it tries in vain to get hard again.

"I mean please," Blaine says, his lips skimming the shell of Kurt's ear. "If you want, you should stay. I want you to stay."

"Are you su--" is all Kurt gets out before Blaine's kissing him, deep and wet and desperate, grinding himself against Kurt's hip. Kurt's pretty sure Blaine's already completely hard and the thought makes him a little dizzy. He's thought about this for so long, hoping Blaine would finally let them take their relationship a step further, and now that it's happening Kurt is having trouble wrapping his mind around it.

"You smell good," Blaine says gruffly. "It's been torture, all week, just the way you smell, Kurt."

"Why-- why this week?" Kurt gasps.

Blaine chuckles, low and dark. "Mating season," he says, pulling back to kiss and suck at Kurt's palm again before sucking Kurt's fingers into his mouth. Kurt groans at the feeling, at the way heat tugs low in his stomach as Blaine sucks on the fingers that Kurt had inside himself fifteen minutes ago. His hips jerk forward, pressing his still soft cock against Blaine's hip. "Gonna blow you, okay?" Blaine mumbles, dropping to his knees and tugging at Kurt's fly while Kurt's still processing what he said.

"Yeah, I-- okay," Kurt says as he steps out of his pants, even though he's still not hard, still too sensitive from coming. Blaine doesn't seem to mind, though, nosing at the base of Kurt's cock and sucking it into his mouth while Kurt's still soft. It feels insane, intense and too much, and it would probably hurt if it didn't feel _so good_ , the wet heat of Blaine's mouth sucking around his cock.

"Taste good, too," Blaine says, not even bothering to take his mouth off of Kurt's cock.

Kurt's just starting to get used to the overwhelming way Blaine's mouth feels when Blaine pulls off, nosing at the crease of his thigh and down, kissing and sucking and, oh god, Blaine's actually trying to _nuzzle_ his way between Kurt's legs even though Kurt's standing up.

"Uh," Kurt says, and then he breaks off into a squeak when Blaine grabs him by the hips and unceremoniously tosses him onto the bed. "I thought we had a talk about werewolf strength," Kurt snaps breathlessly.

"That was about not using it to cheat in tickle fights," Blaine mumbles, tugging at Kurt's hoodie - well, _Blaine's_ hoodie - and yanking it and the t-shirt he was wearing underneath it over his head in one smooth pull. Kurt huffs and reaches up to fix his hair, but he's distracted when Blaine grins darkly at him and drops to his knees beside the bed, immediately reaching for Kurt's ass.

"So sorry," Kurt says, trying not to shiver at how close Blaine is. "Obviously I should have anticipated your _freaky werewolf mating season_ and been more specific," Kurt says, but then Blaine's lifting his ass in the air and _licking_ at him, right where he's still a little open and wet from his fingers, and Kurt's pretty sure he actually blacks out for a second. When he comes back to himself, hands grabbing blindly at the sheets, Blaine's still licking over him, making low, rumbling noises deep in his throat and squeezing at Kurt's ass when Kurt's hips buck forward violently.

" _Blaine_ ," he hisses. "Fuck, you can't just--"

"You're still all open," Blaine says, pulling back and licking his lips in a way that makes Kurt flush hotly. Blaine's eyes are dark, much darker than Kurt ever remembers them being, and Kurt's going to have to start marking Blaine's freaky werewolf mating season on his calendar if it gets Blaine to act like _this_ , all uninhibited and desperate to be close to Kurt, to taste him, to have _sex_ with him.

"I wanna see, next time. Watch you."

"Next time?" Kurt asks, even though he knows that's probably not what he should be focusing on.

"Mmhmm," Blaine mumbles, not seeming to pay attention to what Kurt's actually saying. He trails his fingers down, letting one press inside, and Kurt groans, his hips jerking. He _is_ still open, still sensitive and just a little bit sore, and Blaine's finger feels like too much in a good way, making Kurt's stomach draw up hot and tight, his cock finally starting to get hard again. Blaine leans back down and licks around his finger, sliding his tongue in alongside it, and Kurt makes a noise that's mostly a whimper at the way it feels, the wet pressure of Blaine's tongue where Kurt is open around his finger.

"This-- this isn't--" Kurt chokes out, fingers going tight where he's clutching the sheets when Blaine keeps licking, deeper inside now. Kurt has to taste like lube from earlier but that doesn't seem to slow Blaine down at all. "You're not doing this _just_ because you're a werewolf, right?" Kurt flushes a little when he says it, but he meets Blaine's eyes when Blaine pulls back to look up at him.

"Yes and no," Blaine says, licking his lips and petting at Kurt's thigh with his free hand when Kurt tenses up. "No, not like that," Blaine says hurriedly. "I mean. I want to do this to you pretty much every second of every day, but I stop myself. I have to stop, because the things I want to do to you, Kurt," Blaine says, his voice deepening into a growl that makes Kurt's cock twitch. "The things I want to do," Blaine repeats, leaning down and nosing at Kurt's cock.

"Like-- like what?" Kurt asks, his voice shaking a little from how turned on he is. Blaine's fingers are still inside of him, still stroking at him, and Kurt's entire body is strung up tight.

"Everything," Blaine breathes out, kissing at the base of Kurt's cock. "Fuck," he groans, pulling back. "We should-- I shouldn't let myself do this, but fuck, just the way you _smell_ , and I could smell your _come_ , Kurt," Blaine groans, resting his head against Kurt's thigh. "If this is too far, you're going to have-- you have to leave, I'm sorry, but I can't be around you right now if I can't--"

"No," Kurt says quickly, wincing when it comes out way louder than he expected. "No, Blaine. No, I don't want to go. I want-- I jerked off before I came here because I _had_ to. The way you've been looking at me, and keeping so close, it's just. So incredibly sexually frustrating," Kurt says with a breathless laugh as Blaine twists his fingers a little and starts kissing up Kurt's thighs at his words.

"I can make that up to you," Blaine says darkly, dropping a kiss to the head of Kurt's cock and lapping at the pre-come gathered there. Kurt gasps and jerks up, but Blaine keeps going, kissing up his chest and slowly pulling his fingers out. Kurt groans a little at the loss, and then groans again for an entirely different reason when Blaine lifts his fingers to his mouth and sucks them in.

"Are all werewolves this filthy?" Kurt asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Only the ones with really hot boyfriends, I'm pretty sure," Blaine says, leaning down to kiss Kurt. Kurt can taste-- well, he can taste _himself_ , he guesses, himself and just a hint of lube, and it really should be kind of gross but instead it's just _hot_ , especially since Blaine is groaning into his mouth and sucking at Kurt's tongue and trying to get out of his clothes so quickly that he very nearly hits Kurt in the dick with his belt buckle.

"Sorry," Blaine huffs out once he's naked. "I didn't mean to do that, that would have been very counterproductive."

"Uh huh," Kurt says, rearranging himself on the bed, scooting up to rest against the pillows. He already misses the heat of Blaine touching him. "More kissing."

"Yes," Blaine says, practically leaping on top of Kurt. Kurt laughs, his stomach twisting with nerves now that they're finally doing this, now that he's _naked in Blaine's bed_ , but then Blaine is pressing his face back to Kurt's neck, mouthing at the skin there, and Kurt's laugh turns into a kind of strangled moan. He tilts his head back just as Blaine moves to kiss him and Blaine's lips brush over Kurt's jaw, sucking lightly before finally pressing his lips to Kurt's.

It starts out soft and sweet, which is a change of pace from how desperate they were kissing before, but Blaine presses closer after a few seconds, opening his mouth with Kurt's to kiss him deeper. His cock brushes against Kurt's and Kurt gasps into Blaine's mouth, his hips bucking up. " _Blaine_."

"Do you know," Blaine says in a low voice, pulling back and purposefully shifting his hips down with Kurt's to rub their cocks together, "that your smell gets even stronger the more turned on you are? God, I want to taste you all over," Blaine growls, reaching down to grab Kurt's hips as he nuzzles his face back into Kurt's neck.

"Later," Kurt gasps, his hips arching up into Blaine's hands. "Blaine, just--" he says desperately, trying to rub his cock up against Blaine's. Everything feels weirdly intense - Kurt gets pretty sensitive after orgasms and he has never, _ever_ been touched like this. It's making Kurt feel hot and a little dizzy, the way Blaine's hands and his mouth and his tongue feel on Kurt's skin.

"Just what?" Blaine asks in a rough voice, sliding a little down Kurt's body, and Kurt freezes up when Blaine's cock slips down between his legs, pressing at Kurt's ass.

"That," Kurt gasps out faintly, grabbing tightly at Blaine's shoulders and pressing back, trying to get Blaine's cock closer to where Kurt is still wet and open and way too sensitive to even be thinking about this. "That, god, _Blaine._ "

"Kurt, we can't--" Blaine groans.

"Blaine, please," Kurt says, rocking his hips up. He can't help it, Blaine's cock keeps pressing against him and Kurt can't stop thinking about earlier, about fingering himself and wishing it was Blaine's cock inside of him instead. "Why can't we?"

"Because it's _mating season_ ," Blaine says desperately, still letting his cock rub up against Kurt's hole. "I could--"

"Wait, _what_?" Kurt yelps, trying to pull his hips back. "Wait, you can't, like, knock me up, can you? Oh my god."

"What?" Blaine asks, stilling his hips and staring down at Kurt with a raised eyebrow, the corner of his mouth twitching like he's trying not to smile. "What are you even talking about? Of course I can't knock you up, Kurt, we're _guys_."

"Oh, right," Kurt snaps, "because worrying my _werewolf boyfriend who's in some mating season frenzy_ might knock me up is totally absurd, right?"

"I just meant," Blaine says evenly, stroking his hands up Kurt's sides, "that it's a little hard to control myself right now and I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh, is that all?" Kurt breathes, relaxing under Blaine's hands.

"Yes, that's _all_ ," Blaine says. "Excuse me for thinking that _mauling you_ might be a boner kill." Blaine rolls his eyes and goes to shift back, but Kurt wraps a leg around the back of his knee and presses him forward, making Blaine's cock brush back against Kurt.

"Why are we arguing right now when you could be fucking me?" Kurt asks.

"I have no idea," Blaine says honestly after a few seconds.

"C'mon," Kurt groans out, tilting his head back onto the pillow and maybe purposefully baring his neck. He grins to himself when Blaine immediately presses forward, his lips moving over Kurt's collarbone as he growls low in his throat. The sound sends a hot thrill down Kurt's spine that he's not entirely proud of.

"No, wait, _wait_ ," Blaine huffs.

"Oh come on, seriously?" Kurt whines.

"I don't want to hurt you and I don't have any lube," Blaine says, and before he can even finish Kurt's sucking his own fingers into his mouth, getting them wet.

"Oh my god," Blaine groans, and then he's grabbing Kurt's wrist, pulling Kurt's fingers out of his mouth. Kurt's about to complain when Blaine slides his own fingers into Kurt's mouth instead, and then Kurt's too busy moaning around them and getting them wet to bother. "Kurt, _fuck_ ," Blaine groans, leaning down to kiss at Kurt's neck and breathe in deeply when Kurt's teeth scrape the pads of Blaine's fingers.

"Come on," Kurt gasps, pushing Blaine's fingers out of his mouth. "Come on, hurry up."

"You'd think _you're_ the one in a crazy werewolf sex haze," Blaine says, leaning down to kiss at Kurt's bottom lip.

"If you don't hurry up I'm going to leave you alone in your crazy werewolf sex haze," Kurt says, but Blaine's already squirming away from Kurt, settling back down between Kurt's legs and nudging his thighs apart. "Oh. Never mind," Kurt says, spreading his legs open wider.

Blaine laughs, leaning down and nuzzling at the inside of Kurt's thigh. Kurt can see Blaine's nostrils flare like he's breathing Kurt in and Kurt shivers.

"Two okay?" Blaine asks, pressing his wet fingers to Kurt's hole, and Kurt just nods, closing his eyes and tilting his head back as Blaine pushes his fingers in, slow and steady. Kurt is still a little sore, but it doesn't hurt, exactly, it's just _a lot_. He feels full and sensitive and on edge, and it only gets worse when Blaine starts to move his fingers, pressing in and out and letting his knuckles graze over Kurt's prostate.

"More," Kurt says impatiently, pressing down on Blaine's fingers. "Another one, come on."

"God, you're hot like this," Blaine mumbles, sliding his fingers out and licking over them. Kurt's not sure if it's to get them wet again or to taste, but the way Blaine's eyes close and he groans means it's probably a little bit of both. Blaine leans down as he presses his fingers back in, three this time, and Kurt gasps as Blaine's fingers slide inside and his tongue darts out to lick at the pre-come gathering at the tip of Kurt's cock. It's so-- it's so _much_ , so much more than any of Kurt's fantasies could have prepared him for, and Kurt just wants Blaine inside of him already, wants even more.

"I'm ready," Kurt says desperately, squeezing around Blaine's fingers. "I'm so ready, come on."

"You're not wet enough," Blaine mumbles against his cock, his lips skimming under the head in a way that makes Kurt shiver.

"Yes I am," Kurt whines.

"No you're not, and I don't want to hurt you," Blaine says softly, trailing his lips over Kurt's cock and down even farther, and Kurt nearly comes on the spot when Blaine licks back over his hole. "Let me get you wet," Blaine whispers, his voice low and rough.

"Yeah, okay," Kurt says dumbly, staring down at Blaine with wide eyes until Blaine's grabbing at Kurt's ass and holding him open as he starts to lick again. Kurt's eyes slide shut and he groans, pressing back with the firm pressure of Blaine's tongue while heat twists impatiently in his stomach. There is no way he's going to get used to this any time soon, holy _shit_.

Blaine laughs against Kurt's skin a few seconds later, and Kurt's hips jerk at the puff of Blaine's breath on his skin.

"Stop _squirming_ so much," Blaine says, digging his fingers a little harder into Kurt's ass, but that just makes Kurt want to press back harder.

"Your _tongue_ is in my--" Kurt cuts himself off, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks. "How am I supposed to not squirm? Like, seriously?"

"Shh, stay still for a second," Blaine says darkly, and Kurt tries his best to do just that as Blaine pulls back for a second and then pushes his tongue forward. He does it again and then Kurt starts to feel it, Blaine's spit - he's pressing his _spit_ into Kurt, oh god. It's possible Kurt shouldn't find that as hot as he does, but he can't help it, not when Blaine keeps at it until Kurt can feel just how wet he is, feel the way it's dripping down between his ass. Finally Blaine's pulling back and kneeling between Kurt's legs, his cock flushed hard and curved up and shiny at the tip. Kurt feels a little sad he can't suck Blaine off right now, because he's had plenty of fantasies about _that_ , but then Blaine is spitting in his palm and coating his cock and okay, right, there are more important things going on here.

"You okay?" Blaine says, and Kurt almost laughs because he thinks Blaine's heart would break if Kurt said no.

"I am _so_ much more than okay, please, Blaine. C'mon, wanna feel you," Kurt says, reaching up to touch Blaine's shoulder as Blaine nods quickly and lines himself up to start to press in.

And that's - _wow._ It's _nothing_ like fingers, the blunt pressure of the head of Blaine's cock, and just the thickness of it, fuck. Kurt hisses and bites at his lip but he nods to Blaine when Blaine searches his face for any sign of Kurt wanting to stop. It's - it's a _lot_ , Blaine pressing in like this while Kurt's still sore and sensitive from all the fingering, but it's a good too much, pleasure buzzing at the base of his spine, and Kurt's still completely hard when Blaine's finally pressed all the way inside, his hips against Kurt's ass. His face is flushed and all screwed up at holding back, Kurt can tell, and as hot as it is that Blaine's trying so hard for him, Kurt knows what he wants.

"Come on," Kurt says, petting at Blaine's back. "It's okay, you can move, come on."

"Kurt, I can't--"

"Yes, you really can. Fuck me, Blaine. I won't break, and I promise, I want you to," Kurt says, staring up at Blaine with wide eyes, and Blaine finally gives in, his cock sliding almost all the way out only to snap his hips forward again, _deep_ , his body pressing Kurt's into the mattress when he leans forward to kiss Kurt. It's desperate and messy and Kurt doesn't kiss back so much as open his mouth for Blaine, moaning when Blaine shifts his hips and drags Kurt's bottom lip between his teeth.

"You feel so good, Kurt, _so_ good," Blaine growls, his lips sliding down to kiss at Kurt's neck. His hips are pressing forward and fucking Kurt in short, deep thrusts, and it's making the ache inside Kurt build in a way that's so much different from when Kurt's jerking himself off. The friction is still a lot, making Kurt feel raw and oversensitive, but he just grabs at Blaine's shoulders and tries to pull him closer, tries to get him deeper. "Is this--"

"God, yes," Kurt moans, hooking his leg behind Blaine and digging his heel into Blaine's ass to try to press him closer. Blaine laughs and grabs at Kurt's legs, lifting them up so Kurt's folded nearly in half, but Kurt barely even notices because Blaine is even _deeper_ now. Blaine's grinding slowly into Kurt and sucking hard at the skin of Kurt's neck, scraping his teeth over already tender spots and making Kurt cry out from all the sensation. Kurt grabs tighter at Blaine's shoulders and tilts his head back so Blaine can keep kissing and sucking and nipping at his skin, his breath hot where he's panting right next to Kurt's ear. Kurt's been hard for so long, his cock leaking and aching, and Blaine's so _deep_ , keeping Kurt full and overwhelmed and focused on the drag of Blaine's cock inside. Kurt doesn't realize he's shaking, tears just starting to sting at the corner of his eyes, until Blaine pulls back and strokes down his sides.

"Kurt, baby, are you okay?" Blaine asks, trying to still his hips but not quite succeeding and making Kurt gasp when he presses in.

"Yes," Kurt says. "Yes, yes, just-- it's so much."

"Tell me," Blaine says, staring at Kurt all hot and intense, his eyes dark and his mouth a little swollen. "What's it like?" he asks, thrusting forward.

"Fuck," Kurt gasps as Blaine starts to fuck him just right, hitting Kurt's prostate on every stroke. It takes Kurt a few seconds to remember how to talk. "It's so full. And I'm still-- I can still feel it from earlier, from my fingers, and it's so-- god, just, please don't stop," Kurt finishes, clinging to Blaine's shoulders and tilting his head back when Blaine buries his face into Kurt's neck again. Kurt hears Blaine's harsh panting and feels the sharp bite of Blaine's teeth where his shoulder meets his neck, and then Blaine's hips are jerking forward unsteadily, his cock twitching inside Kurt as he comes.

"Oh, _oh_ ," Kurt gasps, because it feels-- Blaine's so deep inside of him and it's so _wet_ and Kurt's clenching around Blaine's cock, reaching down to jerk himself off rough and fast, and he's so, so close when Blaine puts a hand low on his belly and pulls out. "No, hey, where are you going?" Kurt whines desperately, letting go of his cock.

"Down here," Blaine mumbles, sliding down Kurt's body and nuzzling under his cock, licking down and over Kurt's hole.

"Oh my _gosh_ , are you seriously--" Kurt gasps out, and then Blaine's licking _inside_ of him and Kurt can't stop clenching, still open and a little sore and it feels like so _much_.

"So good," Blaine says against his skin. "Taste so good with me inside of you, fuck," Blaine growls, and then he's licking even deeper, grabbing Kurt's ass and picking his hips up effortlessly so he can get closer. Kurt feels stretched open like this, exposed, the wet pressure from Blaine's tongue making heat twist sharp and low in his stomach. Kurt lets out a soft whimpering noise and finally reaches down and grabs his own cock, jerking it roughly as Blaine uses his thumb to keep Kurt open, still trying to lick the rest of his own come out. It's all too much, the tip of Blaine's thumb pressed just inside and Kurt's fist tight around his cock, and he comes, gasping out and stroking himself through the rush of heat that spreads through his body, even as he's clenching around nothing in a way that almost aches.

"Holy shit," Kurt says, trying to catch his breath and stop his thighs from trembling, but then Blaine is moving _again_ , trailing his mouth up to Kurt's cock so he can lick around Kurt's fingers, around the head of his cock, cleaning up Kurt's come. It's not even the filthiest thing Blaine has done tonight but Kurt still kind of feels like passing out. Blaine doesn't seem to notice, too busy nosing at Kurt's softening cock and sucking Kurt's wet fingers into his mouth, until finally Kurt lets out a hiss when Blaine's licking over the head of his cock and the sharp, oversensitive feeling is just too much.

"Sorry," Blaine breathes, not sounding even a little bit sorry but thankfully pulling back to move on top of Kurt again. "You taste so good, I didn't want to let it go to waste. So good and all _mine_ ," Blaine says in a low voice, almost a purr, nuzzling his face into Kurt's sweaty neck, and Kurt chokes out a laugh.

"This has to be the weirdest first time anyone has ever had," Kurt says, his voice hoarse.

Blaine's eyes flash with something like concern when he lifts his head up, staring down at Kurt. "But you're-- you're okay, right? This wasn't bad? I didn't hurt you?"

Kurt smiles, reaching up to tangle his hand in the hair at the back of Blaine's head. "I am more than okay. But I didn't even know some of those things _existed_ , much less that I would ever be doing them, wow. It was--"

"Totally hot?" Blaine offers hopefully, leaning down to press gentle kisses to the hickeys and faint bite marks along Kurt's collarbone and neck. Kurt can't see them, but he knows he's way too pale to have escaped Blaine's particularly hard kisses mark-free. He definitely doesn't mind, but he's not quite ready to tell Blaine that.

"I was going to say borderline disgusting," Kurt says, but he's grinning when Blaine growls at him and nips at Kurt's earlobe. "Okay, okay! I meant hot. It was _really_ hot. And I'm not even mauled, am I?"

"Thank goodness for that," Blaine says softly, grinning down at Kurt right before he leans in to kiss him. It's soft because both their lips are swollen and a little bruised, but it's only a matter of seconds before Blaine starts shifting his hips down with Kurt's, and from the feel of it, Kurt guesses that Blaine's already completely hard again.

"I can't," Kurt groans. "Blaine, I'll pass out if I try to come again, I'm pretty sure. Plus we still have Chemistry homework to do."

"I can show you chemistry," Blaine rumbles into his ear, and Kurt starts to laugh so hard he can't catch his breath.

"I cannot believe you just said that," Kurt chokes out. "Like, seriously, thank you, because now I don't even want to have sex with you again."

"Hey, wait," Blaine says sadly, nuzzling at Kurt's neck and not so subtly shifting his dick against Kurt's hip. "No, wait, hold on, I can be sexy again."

"Nope, the magic is gone," Kurt sighs dramatically. "You've killed it with puns."

"Stupid puns," Blaine mumbles, shifting his hips back and tilting Kurt on his side, spooning up behind him, wrapping his arms around Kurt and holding on tight. Blaine's body is warm and solid behind Kurt and he really, really doesn't want to move, but.

"Blaine, we really do have homework," Kurt sighs as Blaine snuggles up even closer behind him.

"Uh huh," Blaine says. "In a minute. Just stay here, okay? Stay here with me." He sounds serious, serious and just a little nervous underneath, and Kurt's stomach twists up fondly.

"Of course," Kurt says, cuddling back against Blaine and groaning a little when Blaine's erection brushes over his ass.

"Sorry," Blaine says sheepishly, pressing a kiss to Kurt's shoulder. Kurt closes his eyes and tilts his head to the side so Blaine can nuzzle at his neck. "You smell so _good_ , though, I can't help it."

"It's okay," Kurt says. "Your dick was pretty good to me today, I guess I can give it a pass."

"So romantic," Blaine laughs against his neck.

"Shh," Kurt says. "Need I remind you that I just lost my virginity in a wonderfully filthy way to my hot werewolf boyfriend? I'm not exactly capable of bringing my A Game right now. Besides, I'm not the one who made a chemistry pun, so I still win."

Blaine chuckles against his neck and strokes his fingers over Kurt's chest. "Hey, I just lost my virginity in a wonderfully filthy way to _my_ hot boyfriend. Why don't I get some leeway?"

"It was a really bad pun, is all," Kurt says around a yawn.

"You're sure you're okay, though?" Blaine asks quietly after a moment. "With the whole filthy loss of virginity to a werewolf thing, I mean. I wasn't exactly planning that, I promise."

"No, hey," Kurt says, twisting around in Blaine's arms until he can face him. "Blaine, trust me. I am more than okay. I mean, yeah, I always assumed my first time would involve more candles and soft jazz than rimming and come, but. I'm not exactly complaining. It was with you," he says, feeling himself blush a little. "That's the important part."

Blaine brings his hand up and strokes softly at Kurt's cheek, leaning down to kiss him deep and slow. "Sorry about all the rimming and come," he says against Kurt's lips when they break for breath.

"I'm not," Kurt says. "I'm pretty sure it's a good trade off. Soft jazz is over-rated."


End file.
